


Day 4: Elves

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Hates Kids, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, Clint is a bad influence, Elves, Gen, M/M, Santa's Elves, Santa's grotto, santa, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Steve ropes Bucky into volunteering as a christmas Elf for college credit.





	

"Steve, I hate you." Bucky stood staring at himself in the bathroom mirror and couldn't believe he'd let it get this far. Steve had signed them up as volunteers to  help at the malls Santa's grotto this year. He'd assumed he's be wrapping presents and though he hadn't looked forward to spending his holiday wrapping up presents for small children from Santa, it was worth it for the college credit he'd get out of the experience and Bucky really needed college credit. Unfortunately for him, they hadn't been put on present duty after all. Bucky was set to spend his time dressed as an elf. 

 

"Oh come on Buck, it'll be fun." Atleast Steve looked just as ridiculous. "You're kidding me right?!" Being nice to screaming children whilst dressed like an idiot was not Bucky's idea of fun. "Just think of all the credit." Bucky shook his head. "No amount of college credit is worth this." 

 

By the time it came to his lunch break Bucky's cheeks hurt from all the fake smiling and he was ready to kill someone. He really hated children.

 

"Ooh, don't envy your job for a second." Bucky turned to see a muscular blonde with reindeer antlers on his head and a smirk on his face. "I mean kids, ew." Bucky smiled and shook his head. He offered a hand to the stranger. "Bucky." The guy grinned more. "Clint." 

 

They both sat down, coffee's in hand. "So how'd you end up with the shitty end of the stick?" Clint asked. "Blame Steve, he signed us both up for this in the first place." Clint laughed. "I need the college credit if I'm honest. That's the only reason I'm here." Bucky couldn't help but laugh. "That's the only reason I agreed to it in the first place, I didn't know I'd be in with the little monsters or I wouldn't have bothered." 

 

"Not complaining again are we Bucky?" Steve asked as he came to join them. "Hey you've got it easy, they like you!"   
"Who wouldn't like Steve?" Tony asked as he dropped down in Steve's lap. He had on a christmas sweater with a reindeer on it and a santa hat. "Nice sweater Stark." Bucky grinned and Tony just rolled his eyes. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently Barnes?" 

 

"Wait, wait, wait." Clint interrupted. "So you're Steve, the bad friend and amazing boyfriend I've heard so much about?" Bucky couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Steve's face. "I, uh- guess so?" Tony chuckled too at this point. "Yes it is. And Steve this is Clint, he's a dick but you get used to him." Bucky couldn't help but laugh at the overly pained expression that crossed Clint's face. "I am a wonderful person, I'll have you know!" 

 

They continued to chat for the duration of their lunch break before they were forced to go back to their various jobs for the rest of the day. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

The more time Bucky spent with Clint the more he liked the guy. Okay so yeah Tony was right about him being a dick but that was mostly why they got on so well. Clint wasn't afraid to make a shitty joke at Bucky's expense and never worried about offending people with his opinions. The pair seemed to understand each other on this whole other wavelength to anyone else. 

 

"I told you Barnes and Barton would be trouble together." Tony laughed as he and Steve sat in his car waiting for said friends to show up. They had started a prank war that had escalated pretty quickly and pretty much all the volunteers were now out to get them. "Why did we let them hang out?" Steve groaned as he sat back in the passenger seat. He'd spent most of the last week apologising and smoothing things over with people on Bucky's behalf. "Because we're morons." 

 

"You only just worked that out?" Steve jumped in surprise at the sound of Clint's voice. He hadn't heard them get in. "Who'd you piss off today?" Tony asked as he started the engine. "No one! Why would you ask such a thing?" Bucky asked with mock innocent. "Maybe because we know what you two are like?" 

 

As much as Clint was a terrible influence on Bucky, Steve had to admit he had certainly made the time more enjoyable for him. He'd also managed to improve Bucky's skill with the kids which was nothing short of a miracle. So the guy wasn't all bad. 

 

"So how'd you end up working here?" Bucky was currently in conversation with the brother of the little girl- Wanda, she'd told Santa- currently talking to Santa. He was pretty cute with a thick accent, though Bucky couldn't work out where it was from, and two toned hair. He was also pretty flirty. "Steve actually saw they were looking for people and we just jumped at the chance. I've always loved christmas and any chance to bring a little joy to the kids ya know?" Okay Bucky was totally bullshitting, but he had the guy eating out the palm of his hand with this. "I bet it looks really good for college credit too." He smirked and Bucky grinned. "Well I wouldn't know about that. Maybe I should look into it." The guy laughed and shook his head. "It's good of you to bring your sister here." Bucky changed tact and the guy shrugged. "She wanted to meet santa I could hardly deny her that. I'm all she's got." 

 

There conversation was interrupted by a small tug on Bucky's outfit. He looked down to see Wanda was finished. She smiled brightly up at him, a candy cane offered up in her little hand. "Hey sweetie." He smiled down at her and she blushed a little, swaying her shoulders from side to side. "It's for you." She said shyly, the same thick accent as her brother. "Me?" Bucky gasp, bending down to her level. "Really?" She nodded vigorously and he took the treat from her with a smile. "Thank you very much Wanda!" She beamed up at him before leaning in and giving him a tight hug, taking him by surprise. "Merry Christmas!" He stood up slightly dazed as she took her brother's hand. "Merry Christmas."

 

He came out of the changing room that evening with the candy cane sticking out of his mouth, still smiling. "Well don't you look like the cat that got the cream. You get that guys number in the end?" Bucky jumped in surprise, spinning round to find Clint leant against the wall casually. "Huh?" Bucky asked confused. "That guy who was with the little girl who gave you that." He blinked in surprise. "You spying on me Barton?" He joked. "Well I just can't get enough of that elf ass of yours." He winked and Bucky rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush that he could feel spreading over his face. "Creep." 

 

They started walking towards the exit so they could meet Steve and Tony at the car. "Seriously though, he seemed really into you!" Bucky rolled his eyes. "No I didn't get his number. His sister was cute and he was nice and all but I wasn't interested." Clint raised an eyebrow. "What?" Clint just shrugged. "You seemed pretty interested." Bucky watched Clint from the corner of his eyes. "Well I wasn't, okay?" Clint shrugged. "Alright." 

 

They fell silent for a moment but Bucky couldn't help but have the conversation niggle at him. "Okay, why are you so interest in my love life?" He asked catching Clint off guard. "Just making conversation." Clint shrugged. "I didn't realise it was a big deal." Bucky sighed feeling incredibly awkward all of a sudden. "It's not." Clint didn't say anything but Bucky felt like he was under pressure to explain himself. "If you must know, I'm interested in someone else." Clint just shrugged. "It's alright man, you don't have to tell me anything." 

 

Bucky kinda wanted to punch Clint in his annoying face right now because now he'd opened his mouth and couldn't take it back and he still felt compelled to speak. Not really sure what else to do he removed the candy cane from his mouth and leant in pressing a chaste kiss to Clint's stupid cheek. "I hate you, you jerk." He declared before quickly running off in the direction of the car. 

 

He didn't get very far before he felt a hand on his wrist, dragging him to a stop. "You call that a christmas kiss?" Before he could respond he'd been spun around and Clint was pushing his lips firmly against Bucky's. His lips were warm and soft as Bucky's became pliant and obedient beneath them. He wasn't really sure where all this had come from but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying this way more than he should be. His arms slipped around Clint's neck as he pulled Bucky closer, deepening the kiss. 

 

When he pulled back Clint was grinning and Bucky still didn't really know how to respond to that. Wordlessly Clint pulled the cane from Bucky's hand and put the opposite end in his mouth. "Hey!" Bucky cried, making Clint laugh. "What? You weren't eating it." Bucky huffed and they started walking again. "I still hate you." Clint laughed and shook his head. "Whatever you say Mr. Elf pants." 

 

Christmas Eve soon rolled around and Bucky was actually a little sad to find that it was his last day at the grotto. The mall was packed with people getting their last minute shopping and the line to see Santa was stupidly long with all the children desperate to get their last minute requests to Santa before the big night. They were all over excited and irritable which was starting to get on Bucky's nerves. He was trying, he really was but if one more kid burst into tears when their time was up he was going to scream.

 

"Hey guys." Bucky turned around after yet another photo that he really didn't want to take part in at the request of a pushy parent. "I come baring gifts." Clint declared as he handed over a mug of coffee for each of them. "I love you!" Bucky declared as he quickly took a large gulp of heaven before placing the mug's stealthily on the platform behind Santa's chair. "You are a saviour." He told Clint as Steve lead another kid up to sit with Santa. "Well I figured as we actually get a break today I may aswell do something nice for a change." Bucky laughed. "Well it's certainly appreciated." They had been due to go on a break hours ago, but with the large influx of children it wasn't looking like it was happening any time soon. 

 

Bucky smiled at him with a little relief. "Well enjoy your break." He said, knowing he'd soon be summonsed for another photo. He'd never smiled this much in his life. "Well maybe this'll keep you going." Out of nowhere Clint produced a candycane which made Bucky chuckle even more. He took the treat and tucked it into the belt of his elf outfit before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Clint's cheek. "I'll see you later." 

 

When the elves finally did get their break Bucky was absolutely exhausted. He collapsed into a chair and sighed with relief. "That was insane." He complained, only getting a hum of agreement in response from Steve. When he glanced at his friend the smirk on his face said that he had something else entirely on his face. "Problem?" He asked but Steve just grinned. "Nope, no problem." He continued to grin and it was already annoying the hell out of Bucky. "Okay, what?" Steve just laughed. "You and Clint earlier, it was cute." Bucky opened his mouth to reply but he didn't know what to say. "Don't try and deny it, I saw you kiss him. It's okay, I mean I wish you'd told me but I'm glad you're happy." 

 

Bucky floundered, desperately for a supply. He didn't even remember kissing Clint, surely he'd remember something like that! Hell Clint would totally have made a thing about it like the dick he is. "I, uh... I mean we're not, we're not together." Steve raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Well, it's christmas. Anything could happen." 

 

Clint met Bucky outside the changing room as normal, linking their arms as they started to head out. "Enjoy you coffee?" He asked but Bucky was far too preoccupied to think about that. "Clint what are we doing?" Clint blinked in confusion. "Um, walking to the car?" Bucky sighed and gave him an unimpressed look. "No I mean, what are _we_ doing? I mean Steve confronted me earlier, thinking we were a couple." Clint still seemed confused. "And?" Bucky looked at him incredulously. "'And'? What do you mean 'and'?!" 

 

"I don't understand what you're confused about." Bucky felt like he was banging his head against a brick wall. "Well? Are we a couple? I mean it's not like we've spoken about it and we kissed and you bought me coffee and you're holding my arm right now!" 

 

Clint was chuckling softly as he listened to Bucky's panicked rant and it was really starting to get on his nerves. "Stop laughing you dick!" He huffed but Clint just continued to grin. He let go of Bucky's arm in order to take his hands instead. "I'll like you Bucky. I kinda figured you liked me back, that's why we were doing this? I mean I didn't realise you were wanting to put a label on things." Bucky just stared at him for a minute, taking in what he'd just said. "So... we are together? Like this is a thing, not just me going crazy?" Clint laughed and shook his head before quickly pecking Bucky's lips. "Yes, we're a thing."

 

Bucky grinned as they headed out to the car, hand in hand. He pointedly ignored the knowing look Steve was giving him as they got in the back seat.  


End file.
